heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.04.10 - Friends of Humanity (FoH)
One spot of the urban jungle that is New York city stands out. As buildings tower above New Yorkers like monoliths, one sole structure stood out like a sore thumb. Spikes from the structure point outward as if it fended off any buildings from trying to convert it to something a bit more modern. The spikes were a sign of archeticture from years long gone. Windows peaked out in archways embedded in pointed pillars. The building looked like it could have been a haven for someone like Saruman, but in reality it wa a home of the lord (if you were Catholic or respectful of religion). St. Patrick's Cathedral was this odd building. Inside the Cathedral was Reverend Stryker who stood at the podium. He was looking over everyone in attendance. Several stained glass windows littered center of archways of the first tier walls. Archways connected to columns that scrolled upward into them. The walls and ceilings were white until the stained glass windows greeted people. At that point light brown wood walls held up the church. Two rows of pews, one on each side, welcomed anyone willing to sit. A crowd had already gathered. Behind the wide white podium with gold trim and crosses was a projector screen that hung down ready to capture images. When everyone settled down Stryker smiled, "Welcome everyone. I apologize in advanced as my message is somber. Recent events have forced everyone to look at the harsh world we all live in. Since some of us last met we saw horrible events. I cannot be silent on them. -We- cannot be silent with them," Stryker's voice carried and echoed off the walls. Stryker, an elder man whose head was topped off with white hair slicked back, was used to projecting his voice so everyone could hear him thanks to time in the military. His eyes scanned the crowd, "How many of you are familiar with costumed heroes and vigilantes? Show of hands," he asked. People rose their hands. Waving a hand Stryker encouraged people to lower their hands. Grabbing a small remote from inside the podium striker turned on a screen projector. A black and white image of Captain America ran across the screen, "Captain America. Arguably, one of the first costumed vigilantes period. With the rise of the Star Spangled Banner brought," the photo changed to an image of a blonde haired man with a crucuit, he wore green and his chest proudly bore a Nazi symbol, "Captain Nazi came shortly after that." A finger went up, "But there's more. And this is a hot topic amongst psychologist today. Even young psychological superstar Bartholomew Wolper's dissertation is currently being dissected by several experts. " The images change at each pairing mentioned, "Batman brought the Joker. Superman brought Darkseid, the menace that invaded just a short time ago. The list goes on, but there is one pairing that deeply troubles me. Both individuals are guilty for extreme action and behavior. I bring to you Charles Xavier and his counterpart as the media has dubbed him, 'Magneto.'" Both men were featured in an image that featured each of them, "Xavier, a public mutant activist and self-described 'mutant' has been in the public eye for years. It seems when the man disappears a man calling himself Magneto has come to take the place that Xavier's absence has brought," images of Genosha and all of the latest activity flashed before the project as Stryker pressed buttons. As the pictures cycled through images of the various destruction done in the name of Magneto's quest for equality Stryker continued, "What are -we- to do? How can humanity compete?" Now images of Darkseid's attack went across the screen, "I can tell you how to prevent this. And it does not require violence. Stop funding them. Take away their opportunities," Stryker spoke boldly about the proposal. People had vague guesses of what to do. "I know how but I want to hear your ideas on how -we- can accomplish this. How can us friends achieve this goal?" Being the fair man he was Stryker wanted to give people a chance to speak. Why is the mutant teen known as Laura Kinney here? Is she here on behalf of the X-Men? To watch? Learn? Gather intel? After all, Stryker has been in and out of the public eye for a little while now. Maybe. Maybe not. But whatever the reason is, Laura is here right now. Silently sitting, watching, and listening. yet another face in the crowd. While Illyana is often very extravagant when it comes to her facial expressions, and her noises of boredom or disbelief, today she's rather quiet. After all, they're not exactly advertising their presence here. And because of that, her outrageous outfits have been toned down as well. Today she simply wears a simple red shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans, with flat-soled boots finishing her outfit off. As for the man's words, even with her downplaying her reactions, his words are enough to cause her to subtly roll her blue eyes upward. Really. And as her gaze flits around the room, she can't help but shift in her seat ever so slightly, as the hallowed halls itches at the demon within. It's enough to cause her to grimace ever so slightly, before she looks back towards the congregation at large. "I will tell you how," another slide went to a small radical group called "Humanity First" (as found here: http://heromux.com/2014.03.17_-_Cute_in_a_horribly_violent_way ). "I do not agree with their methods but this is what people are being forced to. Forced to ban together to turn away today's wizard and magic users, as I said before. People were afraid of these individuals during the days of Christ for they possessed powers that were unnatural," looking toward the audience Stryker sighed. "'Humanity First' I do not agree with their tactics, but their sense of plight is all too familiar. Friends we must extend ourselves to this group. We must ban together to become a 'Friends of Humanity' if you would. Contact everyone you can, write your congress men like Senator Robert Kelly, galvanize them to take action and no longer sit idly by as chaos happens!" Stryker preached onward. He was unaware of who was in the crowd and their ties. "And there is more us Friends can do. We must call for, Purity," the last word was stressed. He waited to let it all sink into his followers and the guest. "..." Yeap. Good thing that Laura is just trying to be just a face in the crowd. Because as that next part of the speech comes up... Well... She slips into her old training for dealing with anything and everything uncomfortable all too easy. keeping her face impassive. But internally... Internally, it's a different story all together. And yet, as the dark haired teen scans the crowd, she blinks once as she thinks she notices someone else here. Someone who she keeps half an eye on, if only to gauge their reaction as well. At the mention of Humanity First, Illyana's expression deadens further. Her blue eyes scan the crowd again, trying to gauge what the other people around her are thinking. And while Illyana could have likely written this group off as a crazy splinter cell albeit seemingly harmless, it's Stryker's last words that causes her to go completely still for a second. Purity? She's not stupid, she understands exactly what the man means. She'll wait before she says anything, she wants to see how this man will follow up with what he just said. His next words will be what will decide Illyana's next course of action. "Write to your congressmen to free 'Humanity First' then have them strip the freedom of every mutant and meta. To call them a second class citizen is an insult to citizens," Stryker played the clips that were all over the news about Magneto and Genosha on the screen behind him. Some people's face turned to horror, "How long before we have to deal with this? Many of us have lost friends and family given the Alien Invasion of Kryptonians, Darkseid, and nearly every other threat that has come upon humanity's door!" anger started to form on some people's faces. The reverened lost a wife with the Kryptonian Invasion and so he had a way to bring in others like him. Normal, ordinary people, who had their lives change because of some invading force that made them feel powerless. It made sense a few people in the audience were easily swaying with him, "How many of you are angry, hurt, and upset by these modern day magic men and women?" People nodded, other rose hands, there was a fair number. Well, Stryker knows how to play the crowd at least. Even if she's not good with people, Laura will give the Reverand that much. And yet as the people start to get worked up around her.... The clawed clone just sits there. Still silent. Blue eyes once again glance around the room, flitting over the dark haired clone. The atmosphere is definitely not friendly, but that doesn't stop her from standing up. She tries to catch a few people's eyes, as she calls out, "This is crazy." At least she didn't go with her first choice of words which was stupid. "You speak of purity, but what do you really expect us to do? Kill people? How is that any more right than what those people have done to others?" Yes, she uses the word people. The crowd's surly mood doesn't sway or stop her, as she continues with an ironic tinge to her voice, "You expect everyone to be judge, jury and executioner. It'll be chaos if so." Stryker saw the brazen argument by the woman. "I spoke of no such thing. I said revoke their citizenships. Restrict what they cannot do. If you wish to speak about me with words of the Lord," Stryker signaled for the lights to rise. As the lights turned on everyone got a look at Illyana and Stryker spoke, "If you want the word of the lord then permit me to speak his words. Everyone at my last sermon was in agreement that those with powers are just the modern day sorcerers and necromancers of yesteryear, are you with me so far? 'You shall not permit a sorcereess to live,' Exodus 22:18. 'Do not turn to mediums or necromancers; do not seek them out, and so make yourself unclean by them; I am the Lord your God' and 'A man or a woman who is a medium or necromancer shall surely be put to death. They shall be stoned with stones; their blood shall be upon them.' Leviticus 19:31 and 20:27 respectively," again the elder man waited for the gravity of his words to sink in. "I was saying to see that mutants do not get recognized as people because something so monstrous should not be recognized as people. The same can be said of aliens and metas. If you wish for violence then the Lord would condone my actions, would he not? How many stories of clairvoyants or telepaths roam the internet? People that can predict things like mediums, those that knows things they shouldn't. Then the lord would condone my actions for he says so in the good book 'Their blood shall be upon them.'" His eyes remained unmoved from Illyana. Mad eyes went toward the woman before Stryker asked, "Are you a mutant?" The use of selective quotes.... Laura might not be an expert, but as she hears Illyana speak up, and how Stryker responds, the clone almost twitches. AT least at the speech. And yet, as she hears that last question, the clawed clone starts to make a fist with her left hand, while she slowly inches forward on her seat, getting ready just in case things go south... "Really? We're going to go down this particular line of thought?" Illyana says somewhat testily, as she lets the obviously crazy man speak. Before she even answers his last question, she says, "But what about the most important such as, 'Thou shall not kill'. Or even, 'you shall not bear false witness against your neighbor'." And while Illyana is not much of a student either, she's at least heard enough to fire back with that. "If you ask people to 'tattle-tale' on their neighbors, friends, lovers, /whatever/, that is what's going to happen. A witch hunt - " A dangerous smile curves her lips upward, " - pun intended, will begin again. You speak of not murdering anyone, but that is exactly what will happen. Haven't we learned anything from the past? Shouldn't history teach us something? Or are we always doomed to repeat the same stupid mistakes over and over again." Again irony all but drips from her voice, at the fact that here she is a demon preaching to a preacher. "And just so you know, I didn't want or even need to know the word of the lord. Unlike you - " And she'll point towards Stryker, " - I know right from wrong." She may not always follow right from wrong, but she does know it. As for his last question, she simply shakes her head, neither agreeing or disagreeing, "That's a trick question. If I agree, then you can demonize me, if I don't agree, then you once again can demonize me for not agreeing with your thoughts and words." She offers a toothsome grin, towards the man. "So, I must decline to answer that question under my fifth amendment right to not self incriminate." Yes, she is toying with the man now. As Illyana quotes from the scripture she brought up a very compelling argument. For a moment he was going to retort. Then she brought up more valid points. "You are right," he said then pulled something from his pocket. Splashing something on his face he said a small prayer to himself, "Blessed is the lord, may he give me strength." Then he approached Illyana, "She's right everyone. We should not judge our neighbors." Looking down he sighed then splashed the same thing on Illyana's face. What he was using was Holy Water. He even started a blessing, "Lord please give her strength for she is the shining example of humanity," his hands went up and down in a cross to consecrate the gesture. "Everyone follow in her example," all eyes were upon her now seeing her as if she was a beacon of light in a dark world. It's a good thing that Laura doesn't know what Holy Water might do to Illyana. Otherwise... Well, given how she's on the edge of the seat, she might do something that would frighten a lot of people here... In fact.... *SNIKT!* As Stryker passes close to her... As he does his stunt with the water... Out come the claws?!? "What..." Yes. That's Laura speaking up. And she sounds.... Afraid?!? Like she's starting to panic?!? In pain?!? "What did he do to me!!!" "He's a mutant! He's hurting me!!! He did this to me!!!" Yeap. The clawed clone shouts that as she points at Stryker!?! While understanding the man has access to holy water, Illyana hadn't really expected him to come down from his pulpit and splash her with it. She's at least quick enough to turn her head, so that when the water splashes upon her face, it primarily hits her cheek, jaw and neck. The pain from the water only causes her to bare her teeth slightly, even as welts begin to raise upon her skin. A hand will go to flick off as much of the water as she can - And as more welts raise upon her hand, Illyana's eyes flash a dangerous red for a split second. Stryker is saved from Illyana's wrath, however, as Laura sprouts the claws. Turning her attention back to Stryker, Illyana flashes a brief smile before she exclaims (though not as good an actor as Laura), "Yes! Look at my face, my hands! What did he /do/?" There's perhaps too much gloat in her voice, but can anyone really blame her? Her wounded hand is extended for everyone to see, as well as her face. Stryker noticed the claws and memories started to flood him. The White Wale of the mutant world came to mind. Then seeing how IIlyana was working WITH the clawed woman Stryker's resolve hardened. He saw that the two were trying to deceive him. Instead the man avoided the looks then went to his computer. Turning off the presentation he opened up a folder simple marked with a series of numbers. There were a series of slide shows marked with roman numerals. Clicking on the one marked "X" he loaded up a very familiar mutant. Logan's face showed across the screen. Most of it stills from security and other cameras including one time where he was holding an ice gun. "This man is Logan aka James Howlett aka The Wolverine, a mutant before the term became common. He was experimented on and given claws. The man was a ghost unit back when I worked in the military years ago before I was a General for the United States army," Stryker's eyes shot to Laura, "I see the sins of the father pass unto the daughter when there is no son." Now those in the church were torn but it was hard to refute evidence as Stryker cycled through many photos. Then his gaze went to Laura, "Examine her welts. Was that where my holy water touched her, "The devil will play tricks upon you, make you believe things that aren't true or even get you to doubt yourself." Looking to Illyana for the brief moment, "Look upon her face because this is how the devil will trick you. Push back the daemon child. With the power of Christ, I CAST THEE OUT OF THIS CHURCH! OUT OF THE HOUSE OF GOD!" he screamed making crosses. By now those that believed the revered started to push and shove at Illyana trying to get her to leave. "What.... Who?!?" All right, so Laura might not be the best actress. But even that, well... "He is not my father!" is shouted by Laura, in a defiant tone that leaves no doubt that at least in her mind, that Logan is not what Stryker might be hinting at. And yet as that crowd tries to push her and Illy out, the clawed clone motions towards Stryker, and shouts, "He's the real threat!" The pictures of Wolverine cause Illyana's expression to harden yet again. Sure, this seemed more like a game than something serious. All those other images could easily have been found within news footage, but this - This is much more serious. "By the abyss." Mutters the sorceress, as people start to push her. "You people are stupid sheep." Even as he 'casts' her out, she still has a non-demon portion of her soul and so she says, "Tsk, a pity that won't work on me. Stop being sheep people and figure the world out with your own intelligence and your own eyes. He's just pulling the wool over them as much as anyone else is. She's right he is the /enemy/!" And while she could /easily/ teleport herself away, or even these people away, she allows herself to be pushed and shoved towards the door. And should they get a little more rough, she'll happily hip check them and push right back, to make certain they realize she can't be moved faster than what she's going. "Remove her too," now the pushing and the shoving turned its attention toward Laura. People were trying to move the teenage girl, even with the claws, toward the door. Less were willing because she did have claws, but the crowd was trying to do away with her as it it did Illyana. While Illyana did hip check some people on the way out a few people were out there with Illyana, "We believe you," one of them said. The room settled, once Laura was gone too. "The devil has many tricks it will use to corrupt the masses. I see that mutants are part of his arsenal. For now my children Prufiy using members of congress to renounce their citizenship and to free our brothers, as the Friends of Humanity," Stryker watched the crowd as it settled, "Take comfort and solace my children because we will make the world better." No. Laura doesn't fight back as she's forced out. Heck, if left alone long enough, she'll sort of take off on her own. All though if... When... She's outside, and hopefully away from the crowd... If Illy is nearby... A slight, emotionless sounding suggestion will be made. "teleport the building to Limbo for a few hours... Then Genosha? Let them see which is more demonic?" The few that have willing come out to agree with Illyana are given a nod, "I'm glad there are some people with reason. I wouldn't recommend going back to this church, if I were you. I'm sure he's seen who stayed and who hasn't, by now and marked them down." Once the two are alone, the demon will turn to Laura. "Don't tempt me. I nearly took Stryker with us, but a little voice in my head convinced me that was wrong." Likely a little voice that sounded a lot like Doug and/or Kitty telling her not to do it. "We should tell the others what happened here. And make plans." Then, "Need a lift back?" And yes, Laura takes that offer of a lift. /AND/ she lets Illy be the one to tell the others too! Category:Log